Oblivious
by BehindBlueEyes87
Summary: Random L/J. Lily attacks James, and, for once, he fights back. TWOSHOT
1. Oblivious

**Here I sit, 1:15 in the morning, writing a oneshot. Here goes nothin:**

**

* * *

**"You're a real prat, you know that Potter?" asked Lily Evans. She glared at him, this man who had been ignoring her since the beginning of the school year. They shared rounds twice a week and he still hadn't spoken more than five words to her. She was pissed, and tired of being invisible. What had happened to the loud, funny, amazing James Potter she had claimed to hate? Where had his pranks gone? His declarations of love?

"Yup, I suck," he agreed, not looking up from his book.

"Don't take that tone with me!" she screamed.

"What tone?" he glanced away from the page he was reading, and looked at her in exasperation.

"You're so self-involved," she said, ignoring his question.

"And you're completely oblivous, but I never call you out on that," he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, Evans, nothing."

"Obviously it wasn't nothing, Potter,"

"It was a slip of the tongue."

"More like a Freudian slip!"

"Evans just drop it!" James urged.

"Potter, obviously you have a problem with me. So, what is it?!" she yelled.

"You want to know what my problem is?" he roared.

She nodded in defiance.

"You. You are my problem. Five years I spent on you. Five years, wasted. I finally get it through my head that all of my pain is worthless to you, and I give up. As much as it physically PAINS me to ignore you, I let you go. I don't speak to you, I don't ask you out, I don't even LOOK in your direction!! And now you're standing in front of me, acting as if I've done something wrong. But you're apparently too fricking oblivious to realize all I'm doing is trying to make you happy!"

Lily blinked dumbly as James panted.

"Do you know what I went through? Sleepless nights, days without eating, Evans I'm tired of it!! I changed for you, I studied, I made HEAD BOY, and you still act as if I'm the villain! Evans, don't you dare look at me like I've hurt you, because you obviously have no idea what real pain is."

James slammed his book shut as he stood. Storming past Lily, he muttered, "Sleep well," angrily. She listened as his dorm door slammed shut. She turned mechanically towards her own door. Closing it as she entered, she bent back against the door, sliding down to the floor. She lay her head in her hands, blinking away tears.

"Way to go, Evans," she whispered bitterly.

* * *

**Wow. It only took like 25 minutes. Hope it came out okay. I was kinda really bored.**


	2. This Means

**Like eight people told me to write a sequel. So here it is.**

It was two o'clock when James was woken from his fitful sleep. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stared at his clock. Wondering what had woken him, he closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the dorm around him. Slowly, but deliberately, the sound of quiet footsteps crept toward him. Pressing his ear to the door, he strained his ears, searching for the source of the pacing. Despite muffled muttering, James could hear nothing. Shrugging off the occurance, he crawled back into his welcoming blankets, and welcomed yet another restless sleep.

One hour later, James was woken yet again. He rolled over, staring at the clock, which was now blinking three AM. He had decided to make one last attempt at sleep when he heard it: the tiny, heart-braking sobs that were drifting in from the hallway. Instinctively, James crept silently to the door. Driven by the desire to help this obviously distressed individual, James threw open his bedroom door. The sight before him left James speachless.

"Potter!" Lily squealed. She was crouched on the hallway floor, her eyes red and bloodshot. Pink blotches could be seen all over her skin.

"This is my room, Evans, what'd you expect?" James himself was taken aback. A crying Lily Evans was not an everyday occurance. "Do you have something to say?" he asked, his tone turning as icy and calm as the depths of the black lake.

"Yes," Lily said firmly, pulling herself to her feet. She wiped the tears from her eyes in defiance.

"That being...?" James asked, his face rigid, though his heart had begun to thaw at the sight of her tears.

"I..." she began, her confidence wavering.

"You..."

"I know what pain is damnitt!" she cried, tears falling freely from her eyes once again.

James merely quirked an eyebrow at her behavior.

"Pain is losing your parents to Death Eaters and not being there to stop it."

James froze. He hadn't known about the cause of her parents' death.

"Pain is being rejected by the only family you have left," Lily continued. She was scared, and angry, and alone, and for once, she was going to let him see her, in all of her vulnerability.

"Most of all, pain is losing the one thing that had been a constant in your life. The one thing you could trust to always support you. Pain, James Potter, is losing you," Lily finished. She grabbed the wall for support, exhausted by her declarations.

"What does this mean?" he asked cautiousy.

"This means, that I love you," Lily stated simply.

James stared blankly at the patch of wall above Lily's head.

"What does _this_ mean?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"This means, I'm sorry," and in that, the rolls were reversed. Lily stared blankly at James, completely shocked by this turn of events.

"This means I'm sorry that you had to feel that pain," James said solemnly, for he too had lost his family to the forces of the Dark Lord.

"This means I'm sorry that I doubted you," James said, the ice in his voice melting away.

"And this means, that I'm sorry that I ignored you. And that I love you too."

Without hesitation, Lily threw herself into James arms. She pushed him up against the wall, kissing him.

"Good," she said simply. "I'll see you in the morning, then."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

**Right, like I said, I just hope it didn't suck. It's nearly two in the morning, and if it's horrible, blame the people who wanted a sequel. G'night.**


End file.
